


A mild punishment

by Fiannalover



Category: Dragalia Lost (Video Game)
Genre: Based on a certain Heles and Naoise Grand Blues comic, Bonk, Fluff, Gen, Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-07-25
Updated: 2019-07-25
Packaged: 2020-07-19 19:36:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,097
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19979407
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Fiannalover/pseuds/Fiannalover
Summary: Bonk





	A mild punishment

The Halidom had many, many different kinds of people. Some kinder than the others, some more physically active than the others, some better at accidentally blowing the kitchen up and making Cleo somehow get gray hairs she didn’t get in her last 200 years of immortality, and, of course…

“Forgive me, my king!”

… Some had a bigger guilt complex than the others.

Euden didn’t mind helping Thaniel. The former navy had gotten a lot better at handling his baggage lately, but he still got some days that were worse than the others. Thinking of how to handle the situation this time, the Prince suddenly remembered the advice Chelle gave him. Some people need to be approached differently. He already knew that, sure, but maybe changing his approach to this once WOULD help.

“Very well! In that case, I shall give you a mild punishment, Thaniel!”

“Wha-”

Bonk.

Completely harmlessly, Euden’s closed fist bumped on the sailor’s head, with a borderline comical sound resulting of it. Stunned and caught off-guard by it, Thaniel couldn’t help but laugh. Happy to have defused the problem, the Prince smiled.

“Did you see the reward that Euden gave Thaniel?”

“Was that really a punishment? It seemed more like a reward!”

“WHAT DO YOU MEAN, EUDEN MASTERED THE LOVING HAND?”

A shame he didn’t know that great chaos would come to the Halidom from doing such an action in an open hallway.

* * *

Amane sighed as she looked at Felyx and Fydon ahead of her. She didn’t expect her and Xainfried to become close friends, enough for him to trust her with baby… Dragonsitting these two, but, well, that’s what happened. Even so, Ilia they were just SO energy fueled now. Did they steal some coffee or some sweets from the kitchen?

Alright, this was enough.

“Felyx, Fydon! Stay still, NOW!”

Both Dragons momentarily did just so, just in front of her, which was miraculously enough time for the Child of Miracles to close her hands into fists and bring them to their foreheads.

Bonk.

Bonk.

 _There._ Amane proudly thought. _Euden did this to that navy man, should work on these two, too._

A second after she did so, the two baby dragons started crying.

“O-oh no! Did I hit too hard? Are you two ok? Aaaaaah, it’s fine, it’s fine. Don’t cry, don’t cry. Aaah, what do I do, what do I do...” Increasingly panicky, the fully grown and perfectly functional adult woman gave up and screamed for help. “Xainfried, help me!”

* * *

“You did do bad things, that is true.” Elisanne said. “But that doesn’t mean your bad actions are all you are. Nor should you believe that you’re responsible for what a terrible man did.”

“I’m well aware of that, Elisanne. But, it doesn’t stop me from thinking, you know?” Alex answered, somewhat wearily. “Doesn’t stop me from thinking that, maybe, if I wasn’t as successful, it’d never have happened. Or that I could have stopped it somehow. Instead...”

 _Alright._ Elisanne decided. _This has to stop._

“Alex?”

“Huh?”

Bonk.

“Maybe you could have done something about then before. But it doesn’t matter! You’re helping plenty of children now! I’ve met few people with a heart as big as yours, and you must keep taking pride on that.”

“… E-Elisanne?”

Finishing her speech, Elisanne properly looked at her friend, and noticed the deep red on her face, which she knew was there since before the paladyn said a single word.

“Alex, are you ok?”

“P-perfectly fine. I-I’ll just… Leave, right now.”

“What? No, we are still talking! Alex, come back here! What did I do? Alex? Alex!”

* * *

Bonk

“Freyja, was that at all necessary?”

“Nope! I just thought it’d be cute.”

Bonk

“There are other ways to get my attention, you know?” Mikoto said.

“Of course I do! But few are this fun!”

Floating mischievously above him, she lowered her hand again. Heaven dodged.

“Aaaaaaww, come on!” She teasingly pouted. “Let me reward you some more, mom’s darling warrior.”

“There are other things you could do, you’re well aware.”

“Oh my.” The Dragon replied, flirtiness on her voice. “Is there something eles you want me to do as a reward for you? Such a bold man you are, Mikoto.”

With the sigh he let out, she spoke one more time. “Good. It’s nice to see you doing any emotion other than your scowl. Even if it’s just annoyance at me.”

Bonk.

* * *

Another peaceful day on the Halidom went by for Euden. With the fiend and Empire problems that had reached him at the time solved, the Prince took some time to go back to his hobby. His writing pace was slower nowadays, but he felt like he was making decent progress.

And then, he was interrupted by some noise coming from the balcony's window.

Already knowing who it was, the Prince went towards the noise and opened the window, letting a redheaded Dragon with endearingly questionable fashion choice in. Euden had gave him permission to enter this way, if he didn’t feel like being seen for some request or anything. “Hello, Prometheus. Is there anything you wanna ask of me?”

Fidgetting a bit, somewhat ashamed of what he was about to ask, Prometheus replied. “Hello, Euden. I’m sorry if this sounds a bit weird, but… Could you give me that reward you gave Thaniel, a while back?”

“… A reward?” He repeated in confusion, before the realization hit him. “Oh, you mean...”

Bonk.

A smile and a very small giggle came from the Dragon, with Euden following up by asking. “I don’t mind doing this, but… Did people really think of this as a reward?”

“Well… That is what some people are saying it is, now.” He answered. “Either way, it… Has kinda became a fad around the Halidom. I just wanted to know what it was like, I guess.”

“I see. Well, guess I have to take more care with the stuff I do in public. Cleo keeps telling me to do so, anyway.” Euden sheepishly said. “But, I don’t mind doing it, really. You can always come to me to request this kind of thing, Prometheus.”

“I know that, and I treasure that, don’t worry.” He assured him. “Although, I can see I interrupted you while you were doing something important, so I’ll be on my way. Before I’ll do so, however...”

Bonk.

Euden giggled as Prometheus fist harmlessly bounced off his forehead, leaving a proud smile on the Dragon’s face. “Good. See you soon, Euden.”

And so, spreading his wings, he left through the same window that he used to come in.


End file.
